Roadways V.S. Railways
'Roadways V.S. Railways '''is a special that is slated to be released in 2015. It will be wriiten by DonaldDouglasandToby6. Plot: Note, the script may be changed. A DonaldDouglasandToby6 Production Thomas New Stories presents... Roadways Versus Railways It was a warm spring day on the Island of Sodor. As usual, the railway was running nicely. (Rosie and Thomas pass James at Knapford) "Morning, James!" tooted Thomas. "Morning, I guess..." But the roads were another story. Potholes were everywhere. "It's awful!" groaned Caroline, "I can't get anywhere without getting my wheel stuck!" "Well, you're just a car. Imagine if a public bus got stuck," snorted Bertie indignantly. "It's the railway's fault," continued Caroline, "They haven't delivered any tar." "Either that or construction is very slow. I wouldn't put it past Buster, who's about as slow a snail," huffed Bulgy. "Well, Buster is Sodor's real steamroller. Others are loaned from a construction company in England." said Bertie. "What about George?" questioned Caroline. Bertie and Bulgy scowled. "Don't mention him! To me, he doesn't count." "Indeed," agreed Bulgy. "Well, sorry." snorted Caroline and she drove away. George was paving a road by the Blue Mountain Quarry. Due to the quarry already being noisy as it is, the engines weren't pleased with more noise. "This noise is making me want to leave this quarry!" fumed Duncan, "It isn't fair!" "Construction has noise, but George is making our work seem quiet," agreed Bertram. "Somebody has to speak up. Peter Sam, you do it." said Sir Handel. "''What?! ''Why ''me?" "Because you are the engine with the most courage," explained Freddie. "What? I have some of the lowest courage! I never did anything heroic!" But Sir Handel was already biffing Peter Sam into a siding next to where George was paving the road. "What do you want, puffball?" scowled George. Peter Sam jumped. "Uh, um, nothing, George. Except, um, can you please keep the noise down? We can barely hear each other talk!" "Pah! Construction is loud, idiots. Get used to it." and George went back to his work, with jackhammers screaming and Patrick pouring cement. "Peter Sam!" Peter Sam jumped; it was Skarloey. "What are you doing just laying around? Get back to work!" "Y-y-yes, Skarloey." stuttered Peter Sam and he biffed some trucks. "Well, that didn't work..." muttered Sir Handel. Later that day, George was transfered to Tidmouth Boulevard to flatten some bumps in the road. The highway ran from Tidmouth Station through some towns and then to the town of Vicarstown, ending at Forest Lane. George saw many trains pass, and was always rude to them. (footage of Stanley, Arthur, and Duck passing Tidmouth) "Hurry up, puffballs! Or else roads will take over! Roads forever!" cheered George as he chugged over a bump, flattening it. A new steamroller named Alan was helping out with the work too; he had come from England to help out. "Seriously, George? 'Puffballs?' That's the worst nickname ever." said Alan, rolling his eyes. "Well, I'd like to see you do better," huffed George when suddenly he got an idea. "Hmm.... Alan, don't you think steam engines are out of date?" Oliver arrived. "Well... eh, maybe a bit. But at least-" said Alan, but George interuppted. "Everybody! Alan said you're out of date! Ha, ha!" chortled George and he chugged away. Oliver was horrified. "Alan!" Alan was furious. "You know what? Fine. You are out of date! But I don't care! What I care about is my work!" and Alan chugged back to work. Oliver was at a lost for words. That night, he told the others. "What a little piece of scrap!" cried Donald. "I know, right? George is a bad influence. This might happen to the other road vehicles too." "Not Bertie," said Duck, "He's always with the railway." "He could easily switch sides," warned Oliver, "So I'd be careful." Duck gulped; the thought of Bertie saying he hates the railway was terrifying. The next morning, Oliver puffed into Tidmouth with a train of trucks. He had told Toad all about the conversation last night. "Oh my, oh my!" said Toad worriedly, "I hope Mr. George doesn't stir up any more rocus." But George had his own ideas. Percy puffed into the big station with his mail train. "Good morning Oliver!" peeped Percy. Oliver frowned. "Hello Percy..." Suddenly George chugged in and came onto the tracks. "Oh sorry, but I have to flatten some cement on the other side of the station so... I'll just go ahead..." But as George was on the track, he pretended to break down. Jem Cole was surprised. "What the? I repaired you last week! What the heck happened?" Percy was worried. "Oh dear, now I'm running late!" Characters *Thomas *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Bertram *Freddie *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Harold *Toad *Bulgy *George *Caroline *Jack *Alfie *Max and Monty *Patrick *Buster *Alan *Arthur (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) Category:Specials Category:Future Releases